


Youngish is the Leader?

by FanGaL



Category: NCT (Band), Nam Yoondo | Eric Nam (Musician), Roblox (Video Game), SF9 (Band), TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGaL/pseuds/FanGaL
Summary: Youngbin is my bias right now. Im soooo hyper !!!!!!!! right now!!!! ^_^ :) enjoying writing this crap for the 1st time in forever. Im writing anything thats coming in my mind.





	Youngish is the Leader?

(all of them are in their black hair except for inseong with orange hair or dark pink and zuho with gray and electric blue hair. If you want,you can imagine a fall leaves theme with my 3 biases. Chani with o solo mio hair yellowish orange. Youngbin with RED(youngbins favorite color) fanfare hair and Inseong with good guy orange hair. 

Youngbin is the leader of SF9! says the silly manager Taeyong.Then winks and Eric Nam also winks, after him.Everyone says why? even Youngbin while jumping up and down like Roblox noobs because he is excited but confused about why is he responsible for being the leader of SF9!!!.Taeyang is break dancing like Mama Mia and o solo mio and Hwiyoung whistles. except for Chani and inseong, they both standing on two different chess tables jumping up and down raising hands. They know the reason! Chani says " i know!!, Younbin is cute ^_^ Inseong " So that means anyone will listen to him!!!" Chani and Inseong look at eachother surprised that at they read eachothers mind and give each other a high five. YoungBin is covering his mouth like " wat?!? I'm kawaii(cute in japanese?cute?" Eric Nam and Taeyong(nct) the manager are like "yeah!! that is the whole reason. thats the point!! Lookism Just kidding!!" Taeyang is like "you look like Kensuke Hanasaki" Rowon "is like who is that?" Hwiyoung says " It's the best anime character of the week and forever" Zuho says " I have a idea, we should wear red shiny suits or race car suit for our next Music Video (MV) and make Japanese version of the MV like we always do." Dawon is his curly hair suddenly folds his upper lips to smile like Hwiyoung's "gummy smile" what they call. ( I look up gummy smile and the moonortho.com says "A gummy smile, known as excessive gingival display in doctor speak, is when you smile and too much gum tissue shows above the top teeth. Patients who visit Moon Orthodontics concerned about a gummy smile often say it makes them feel self-conscious or that their smile seems less attractive.") Then Jaeyong does this fake smile then copys Dawon's fake gummy smile. Youngbin suddenly says " o zulu I mean Zuho (still learning names) that's a great idea RED is my favorite color of all time, all the time. I want to eat strawberry and watermelon. Wait I should make a freakin smoothie soooo smoooth!!" Inseong says eww the strawberrys are usually sour i want strawberry milk instead I getting all hungry because of that Youngbin dude!" (my reasearch on korean strawberry's from http://bburikitchen.com/korean-strawberries "After all my travels, I’d say that Korean strawberries are amongst the sweetest strawberries in the world. When I first moved to the U.S., I saw people eating strawberries coated with chocolate, and I wondered why. The way I saw it, strawberries were supposed to be sweet enough on their own. But I soon found out why. Strawberries in the U.S. had been bred for shipping and tasted more or less like cucumbers. Later, when I was working for restaurants, I saw that some of New York’s fine dining restaurants were importing the sweet, succulent strawberries I knew from Asia. So, if you are living in Korea, go get yourself some fresh strawberries and enjoy a Michelin-starred dessert!") Youngbin says " I think ur talking about the American Strawberries. Your the baker and I'm the chief. Just kidding it doesn't matter." not done


End file.
